Digimon Ancient Crusaders
by Demon-Doragon
Summary: This story is set in America, one day there was an attack on the city. Seven Digimon cause destruction until a mysterious scythe drains them of their power. All but one is scattered around the globe. It's up to four boys to stop the Digimon from meeting.
1. Chapter 1:The Beginning

**Digimon: Ancient Crusaders**

**Chapter one: The beginning**

**NEWS REPORT**

This just in, a group of monsters have just been spotted in downtown. People are urged to stay inside their houses.

**END NEWS REPORT**

Six Digimon were destroying the city, the fire was blazing around the police station. In that instant, all power was cut out, leaving many confused. A digital port was left opened after all their attacks. Suddenly a scythe came out from the port. Suddenly, the monsters started to transform into a smaller from. All but one was scattered across the four corners of the world. A thirteen year old ran towards the fallen Digimon.

"Are you ok?" The boy asked. His three friends came running towards him. One who had gone to the Digimon had yellow hair and a red fringe, his name was Yoichi. Two more Digimon came from the Digital port. One was blue with a yellow V on his head. Another one was a large red Digimon with a hazard sign on his chest. Two digivices came attached to the Digimon.

"Hi, my name is Veemon, but you can just call me Veemon." The blue Digimon told a boy called Ed. The red one went to a pole.

"Hi there. I'm your partner Digimon!" Guilmon told the pole. Koji looked at him.

"Um I think you mean me." Koji responded. Guilmon looked around and jumped on Koji. The impact started to crush him.

"God, what do you eat?" Koji shouted. Guilmon sniffed his head. Then he sneezed.

_Silence_

Takuya started to walk away. They were too busy with their new partners to notice that he had disappeared. On his way, he saw an injured creature on the road. He picked it up and noticed that it to have a digivice attached to its collar.

"Wow cool. I'll call you…Blaze!" Takuya told the Digimon.

"Are you high? I'm Coronamon!" Coronamon boasted. Takuya noticed his eye had a slash. Takuya ignored it and went to show his friends, his partner Digimon. Guilmon had already attacked the bread shop and now was choking them down. Veemon had tried to steal one but was growled at. Leodramon woke up then examined his new found surroundings. He cursed under his breath. He noticed he was in the arms of a young boy.

"What is your name?" Leodramon demanded an answer. Yoichi looked at him.

"I'm Yoichi." Yoichi smiled. Leodramon laughed. "What's funny?"

"What cereal did you get that from? Also, who said you can hold me you stupid human. Let go of me now!" Leodramon shouted. Leodramon was secretly thankful for being saved. His memory was still a blur.


	2. Chapter 2:Coverstory

**Digimon: Ancient Crusaders**

** Chapter two: Coverstory**

Yoichi woke up then looked up. He had a crazy dream that monsters attacked his city then he got one.

"So…what's for breakfast?" Leodramon asked. Yoichi noticed that the Digimon was standing right in front of him. Yoichi realised that it was not a dream, but in fact was reality. Yoichi jumped out of his bed and called Ed.

"Hello who is this?" Ed asked. Yoichi was still surprised but managed to say a word.

"It's… Yoichi. Do you still have uhh.."

"A Digimon. It was a TV show around the time 1997. However, it has ended a long time ago. Their digital monsters that live in the Digital World. What I want to know, is how they got here? In addition, that attacks on the downtown much of caused a lot of fuss. Their going to get us to ask about our Digimon!" Ed informed.

"Well, mine looks like a dog. So I am clear-

Leodramon bit his butt.

"So that's what it tastes like…can I have more?" Leodramon smirked.

Meanwhile, at Ed's house, he was waiting for Takuya to come over. Veemon had been hard to hide for he had been jumping around like a maniac. Veemon had put his tongue stuck in the socket, giving him an electric shock.

"I wonder what's taking Takuya so long. Wait, he has a Digimon." Ed realised.

Coronamon was hiding in the backpack of Takuya. Takuya knocked three times on Ed's door.

Ed opened the door then greeted Takuya. Veemon jumped up then said hello four times. Coronamon came out of the backpack by putting a flame on it. Takuya punched Coronamon on his head.

"You owe me $70 butt hole!" Takuya shouted. Coronamon put on the puppy dog eyes then prepared to start crying. Takuya sighed then carried on talking to Ed.

"So, any news from Koji?" Takuya asked. Ed shook his head. Veemon looked Coronamon.

"I bet you I can out speed you!" Veemon shouted. Coronamon laughed.

"Race you to the forest." Coronamon shouted. He ran with a trail of fire behind him. Veemon lagged behind Coronamon.

Soon they found themselves with the others in the forest. But they didn't know what lies ahead of them…


	3. Chapter 3:Sindramon vs The Crusaders

**Digimon: Ancient Crusaders**

**Chapter Three: Sindramon vs. The crusaders**

The boys were relaxing in the forest when they heard a sound.

"Let's go see what this." Koji said. Veemon and Guilmon looked around to see where that sound had come from. A massive pitball like creature jumped up into the air then landed on all four of its paws. It growled and shouted…

"_**Sindra Blast!" **_A small blue beam hit Veemon in the stomach sending him flying into a tree. Guilmon had already fled back to Koji. Takuya's digivice reacted. A small stream of data came that read information about the Digimon.

"_Its name_ _is…Sindramon. It's an Ultimate level Digimon. That's bad" "_We're only at Rookie level though, we'll have to digivolve to a higher level!" Koji shouted. Veemon got up then looked at the pitball.

"He isn't that tough, I can take –

"BURST CLAWS!" Leodramon shouted. His claws went on fire then he jumped at Sindramon leaving a trail of blaze behind him. Sindramon blocked with his horn then sent him spiralling into a tree.

"What is up with this guy and hitting people into trees? I'll finish this joker once and for all!" Coronamon shouted. Coronamon shot into flames then flew at him.

"That's my Digimon!" Takuya shouted. Coronamon hit Sindramon right in his stomach. Data came out.

"Ha, you guys are so weak. You couldn't even touch –

The data formed into a claw then slashed Coronamon. Data came out of Coronamon then went into Sindramon.

Guilmon growled as his eyes turned sharp.

"Pyro Sphere!" Guilmon roared. The flame hit Sindramon then Sindramon laughed.

"SONIC BARK!" Sindramon roared. He sent an ear-pitching howl from his mouth that paralyzed them frozen. A data stream came from Yoichi's digivice then formed into a card that showed a Digimon resembling Leodramon. Yoichi read the name "ShadowLeodramon". The words "Swipe here" appeared on his digivice. This happened to Ed's as well as Takuya.

They swiped quickly then there Digimon started to glow. A sphere glowed around Leodramon then a blinding light blinded the others. Nothing was seen after the light. Another data stream hit Yoichi's goggles giving him the ability to see ShadowLeodramon.

Veemon's horn grew larger as well as the horn. A scar appeared on his face. The V grew longer as well as his claws.

"**Veemon digivolve to... VEEDRAMON!"**

Coronamon went on all fours then his tail grew longer. His grew a mane then became more lion like creature. Fire blazed around him.

"**Coronamon digivolve to…FIRAMON!" **

The three new Champion level Digimon looked at the Ultimate.

"This is going to be fun…" Veedramon remarked.


	4. Chapter 4:Champion at last

**Digimon Ancient Crusaders**

**Chapter Four: Champion at last**

ShadowLeodramon vanished into thin air. Suddenly a ball of fire came out of nowhere and hit Sindramon on his back.

"Shit" yelped Sindramon.

Firamon shot a ball of fire out of his mouth and Veedramon got in the way, he was instantly set alight, he smirked at Sindramon as if to say you're in trouble now.

He rammed himself into Sindramon causing him to burst into a stream of data; it went straight into their digivices and was downloaded onto their digi'dexes.

"Hey on my screen it says de-digivolve?" Yoichi sent with an element of confusion in his voice.

"That's because you have to press the side button dumbass (No wonder he doesn't have straight A's at school, geesh)

"Ma bad" Yoichi said as he pressed the button and Leodramon de-digivolve back to his rookie form and so did Firamon and Veedramon.

Veemon sniggered and said to Leodramon.

"We can see, you TANGERINE!"

Leodramon charged at Veemon at great speed leaving a trail of fire behind, he slashed at Veemon but he missed disgracefully. Coronamon punched both of them in the face, Leodramon just growled and walked away while Veemon looked quite dazed.

"GUILMON! What the hells wrong with you ya' flippin' dousce bag, while the rest of them were out fighting that dog thing you decided to stay there and watch" He kicked a stone at Guilmon and muttered under his breath worthless.

"It's not in my nature to attack people without being provoked" said Guilmon sadly. Suddenly a digivolution card appeared in koji's hand.

"It's alright we'll just have to beat that nature out of you" Koji said with an evil smirk on his face.

Takuya said

"We should make a name seeing as we are basically a digi-gang"

"Easy" Yoichi said "The Crusaders said Yoichi.

"I like it" said Takuya "And anyone who disagrees with me is gonna get a fist full of rage!" Takuya shouted

"Damn straight!" said Coronamon

"I disa- but before Koji could finish speaking Coronamon and Takuya had probably punched him in the face like 50 times.

"I Agwee" said Koji with a swollen face "It's the pwefect name for ush"

"And you Ed" asked Takuya with a demonic glint in his eye

"Takuya I agree but even if I didn't if you'd have touched me so help me God I'd have ripped your ball's right off!"

"Let's call it a day get some rest cos there's school tomorrow" said Yoichi. Koji was still on the floor as he had been given the battering of his life Yoichi and Leodramon went ahead while Takuya and Coronamon gave Koji the evil glint.

"Heee hee heee!"

A distant scream was heard by Yoichi and he said to himself

"Takuya will never change"


End file.
